The life of Abigail: undercover cop
by GoonieGirl
Summary: Abigail, a girl who devoted her life to acting becomes an undercover cop. She joins the whole gang without realizing how drasticly her life will change for better and for worst. The friendships she makes will last a lifetime.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hey, I just recently bought the first season of this show having no idea what I was in for. I love Jonny Depp and knew it was gonna be good, but it was great! So, I immediately decided that I was going to write a story about a very unique girl who works at 21 Jump Street. The rest is for you to see yourself. I can't promise that you'll like it, but I can promise that I will listen to any advice you see fit to give me. I can also promise that if any of you want to be in this story I will put you in. You have no obligation to me what-so-ever in any way. But enough about the story, read on.

Disclaimer: I only own Abby. I don't own nor claim to own anything relating to 21 Jump Street.

My whole life I wanted to be an actress. When girls were getting their first dolls, I was getting my first acting lessons. When girls were doing their hair in the bathroom at school I was pretending to be Michael Jackson dancing through the halls.

When girls were dreaming about boys I was dreaming about my name in lights. When girls were writing their reports on the big heartthrobs I was writing reports about how great Harrison Ford was in his latest movie.

Considering all this you can pretty much guess that I an outsider. That wouldn't be a lie. The school I went to was full of cliques. The nerds, the geeks, the wimps, the preps… You get the picture.

The only place that I did fit in was in the Drama club. So, I guess I wasn't a total outsider. I performed in every school production. I always got the lead, no matter if I was there that day or not. Yeah, I was that good.

I really didn't have any friends though. I may have had the lead in every school production, but I can assure you people weren't lining up down the block to talk to me. You can probably guess what I was thinking.

"If these are supposed to be the best years of my life then, well, why aren't they?" I thought that until I met Tom Hanson.

R/r I will be updating soon. Meanwhile tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Sorry I took too long to update.

THE DAY I MET TOM HANSON

"So your Abigail, the actress?" a dark haired guy with cute brown eyes asked as he sat down across from me.

"Depends who asking and why" I stated sarcastically as I pulled out a peanut butter and jelly sandwich out of a bag.

"I saw your musical you did last night. I really liked it and wanted to get to know you better" the guy answered.

"Who put you up to this?" I asked taking a bite out of my sandwich.

"No one. I'm Tom Hanson. I'm new here and saw that you sit alone a lot."

"Yeah, I do. Oh, shoot here he comes."

"Who?" Hanson asked turning around.

"My brother, Eric." I replied.

"Hey, your Hanson right? I'm Eric." He said sitting down beside him and shaking hands.

"You're the one with the cop father that's a fascist" Eric said.

The next thing I know they're on top of each other. Tom yelling for him to take it back and Eric screaming for me to get Tom off him.

I wouldn't of course. Eric always had a knack for saying for saying the wrong things. I was always reminding him that his mouth was going to catch up with him someday.

After that day Hanson and I became best friends. He came to everyone of my plays and I went to every one of his football games. Even though Tom was the bench warmer. But we both made it through high school together.

Immediately after high school I was accepted to Julliard. I finished a year there and headed out into the movie business. I never even made it to the movies. As I was driving there I came upon a kid carrying bags full of pot.

I pulled over and pretended like I was interested in buying some. I eventually put him under citizen arrest. I called the police and they came to get him. That's the day when I decided to be an undercover cop.

During this time I lost touch with Hanson. Two letters and one long distance call was all I ever got since high school. He didn't even know I had become a cop! I eventually forgot about him. How was I to know that he would be thrown back into my life again?

TWO YEARS AFTER HIGH SCHOOL

"Penhall, I swear to god if you don't get off those papers I will kick that big fat butt the whole way to china" I yelled trying to push him off my desk.

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you look when you're angry?" Doug persisted.

"Has anyone told you that you have the worst pick up lines ever" I asked sarcastically.

"Actually, you're the first" Doug admitted.

"Don't worry, I won't be the last" I started but was interrupted by Jakeo.

"Hey, guys today were getting a new recruit, so Penhall cool it with Abby, Abby don't play your music too loud, and Iokey."

"Yeah?" the Asian guy asked.

"Never mind" Jakeo replied.

"Whatever you say Jake" Penhall said finally jumping off my desk.

"So, who do you think the new guy is?" Iokey asked.

"He could be another Penhall for all I care. Just so long as his cover doesn't get blown on the first day. I'm going to go do my make-up and get dressed for the day so if Jakeo needs me, holler." I replied heading up the steps to my room.

TWENTY MINUTES LATER

"Yo, Abs!" I heard Penhall yell up the stairs.

"I'm coming" I yelled back as I sprayed my hair with hairspray one more time before sliding down my pole. The chapel used to be an old firehouse.

"Well, don't you like snazzy? You never dress up that way for me" Penhall said referring to my red leather jacket, matching boots, and skirt.

"I dress for myself" I said slamming the door to Jakeo's office in his face.

"Oh, there you are sweetie. Meet the new recruit Tom Hanson" Jakeo said in his hippie way.

R/r What do you think? Please let me know. I know that in the beginning Hanson wasn't exactly in character. Sorry about that…


End file.
